Aftermath
by Gotham's Forgotten Crimfighter
Summary: Following the events known as Infinite Crisis. How were the Titans effected by this great crisis? How were their lives changed forever? AU. Rated T for language, themes, and some sexual content. Please review. Chapter 4 up!
1. Cassie

**A/N: So..I decided to write another Titans fic. This takes place shortly after Infinite Crisis. It's an AU story, so it doesn't follow any plot lines in the comic. Just so I'm not getting any "YOU RUINED IT!" posts on my reviews page. **

_Disclaimer:Characters-not mine. Plot, so mine. Steal and die._

_Aftermath_

Chapter One: Cassie

I sat in my room, knees clutched to my chest.

I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this. Conner was already dead, this just made things worse.

Unless I was jumping to conclusions...which I really hoped that I was.

Being late wasn't the worst thing didn't mean I was...it could just mean that I was simply late. Nothing more, nothing less. Conner was a clone too-although to me he was a person, a real human being, not something grown in a test tube-could he even be capable of...

If I was what I thought I possible could be I could already here people's reactions, "You've should have been more careful," "You should have used something." What was I going to tell them, that it was one of those "The world's ending and all I want to do is be with you scenarios?" Because even though it was it was what Conner and I both wanted. I wouldn't take it back for the life of me. I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else.

Him dead also complicates things. Just a little bit.

I glanced at my watch. Five minutes to go. Why did it seem that during your most desperate moments, time seemed to move so slow?

Please, oh please let me not be...

If I was what this bring for me? Hiding from Lex Luthor, who would be waiting to seize me so that he could have what was left of his "son".

Luthor, that vile, worthless piece of trash. Because of him, Conner spent the last months of is life hiding from us. Hiding from the Titans, avoiding our calls, emails, or any forms of contact. Conner hated himself for what Luthor made him do.

Four minutes to go.

But in the end, he proved Luthor, and those that thought he was nothing but a monster created by Alexander Luthor, wrong. He saved the Earth, the universe. He was a hero

Heroes shouldn't die. Not after they've saved everyone.

Heroes' girlfriends shouldn't let them die either. It was my fault that he died. I should've done more to save him.

Three minutes to go.

If only I'd saved him. Then he'd be here with me. Holding my hands, running his finger through my hair, telling me that we would get through it together. I wouldn't have to face this alone.

But I didn't. I screwed up, I let him die. And now I was facing something bigger than anything I had ever faced alone.

I had no one.

And I was to blame for it.

Two minutes to go.

What would I do?

Who could I turn to?

Where would I go?

Why did this happen to me?

Easy girl...breathe...remember, it could all just be a big misunderstanding.

Just keeping thinking that and everything will be fine.

One minute to go.

Whatever Gods remain. Please don't let this happen to me. I don't know if I could handle it. Let it be just a mistake...

Ding!

The kitchen timer in my bathroom went off. Slowly and full of caution, I walked to the bathroom sink and pulled the white stick out of the cup of hot water.

My heart dropped into my stomach.

Double pink lines. They were clear as day.

I was pregnant with Conner Kent's child.

I was seventeen, pregnant, and alone.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Up next:Tim. **


	2. Tim

**A/N: I hoped y'all liked that first chapter. I decided to have each of the chapter's be a different characters point of view. Now, that I said that, hopefully there's less confusion. **

_Aftermath_

Chapter Two: Tim

"I still think that you're making a big mistake going on this trip with Bruce and myself." Dick Grayson told me as we about boarded Bruce's ocean liner.

"I'm not making a mistake Dick," I said, "I need the training. I need to get away from it all."

"You may think that now. But your friends need you. Cyborg came back from space and is out of commission. The Titans need a leader."

"They have Gar…or Cassie."

"You and I both know that Cassie is in no shape to lead the Titans. Not after what happened to Conner. And Gar prefers to follow rather than lead. The Titans need Robin."

I lowered my head. I didn't want to go back to the Titans…not for a little while at least. I wanted to clear my head first. Why did Robin always have to be the leader anyway? Why must the burden always fall on my shoulders?

"Why does Robin always have to be the leader Dick? Is there some unwritten code or is it because you like being the leader so much, that you don't want to see anyone but Robin lead the Titans?" I asked him angrily before storming off.

"Tim, that's not fair," I heard him say behind me as I ran to my quarters, "The Titans need you, you just can't run away from them. Tim…Tim!"

I slammed the door behind me. What the hell did he know? What the hell did anyone know?

I flashed back to Conner's funeral.

"I wonder after everything that's happened to the Titans," Mia Dearden was telling me, "What's going to happen to us now."

"I don't know Mia," I remembered saying I looked at the box that held my best friend. "All I know is that I'm leaving. Tomorrow, with Dick and Bruce."

I remembered seeing those green eyes go wide. "What?" she said, a panicked sound in her voice, "You can't leave! Not now…we need to stay together. Cassie needs us, the world needs us. You can't go globe-trotting with Dick and Bruce now! You can't just run away from your problems!"

"I'M NOT RUNNING!" I bellowed at her, causing people to turn and stare at us, like we were just some young stupid couple in the middle of a dispute.

"Really," I could see the tears forming in her eyes, "Because to me…it seems like you are…"

I felt like a jackass for making her cry. "Mia…"I said, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me Tim!" she said, recoiling, "Just stay away from me!"

We had quite the crowd of onlookers ogling us she ran away. "What are you all looking at me for?!" I hollered.

I was back in my cabin.

They didn't understand. Dick. Mia. Everyone.

They didn't understand that for me, this was like when my dad died.

Once again, someone I had loved and cared about had died.

And once again, I wasn't around to help stop it.

**A/N: Yea for lots more character drama! Please review!**

**Up next: Mia**


	3. Mia

**A/N: Let me clear this up when Tim said, "loved and cared about" in that last chapter, does mean that he loved Conner romantically. He is not by any means, gay. Sorry for anyone who was thinking "Yea slash!" but here's a little spoiler: there is a love interest for Tim. Who? That would spoil the surprise. **

_Aftermath_

Chapter Three: Mia

I wanted there to still be a Teen Titans. We needed a place where we could all get away from everything. Where we could hang out with people our own age. Have a solid group of friends, a family.

That's what the Titans gave me. And now it was falling apart. Tim had decided to be a total ass and take off when we needed him the most. Cassie, she needed us badly, but was shutting everyone in her life out slowly. Bart had retired. Vic had come back from space…but was worse for wear. Gar had his hands full with Raven, who we feared was drifting father away from us.

"If I have to reform the team, I will," I said, "There needs to be a Teen Titans. The next generation of heroes needs a place to go on the weekends. To have friends that they can turn to."

Oliver Queen put a hand on my shoulder, "I understand how much this means to you kid, believe I do, but don't you think that maybe it's a little too soon for you to be thinking all of this. I mean, look at where everyone is."

"Which is exactly why I need to do this Ollie!" I said, "We need each other. With all of the shit that everyone's been through…with Conner…and Vic, we need to stay together. I need them."

I could feel the tears coming on again. Damn things. Why was I crying so much lately?

"Hey, hey," Ollie said soothingly as he pulled me into his arms, "I know that everything's been tough on you. But you can't fall apart; you're the one that wants everything to stay together. You have to be the leader if that's what you really want. "

The tears were coming on full force now. "But I'm not a leader. That's Tim or Vic's job."

"But they're not here, are they? You've got to step to the plate. You've got to be the one to take a hold of the reins kid."

I looked up at him, "I don't know how."

A stern look crossed Ollie's face. "That's bullshit. Everyone knows how to lead. It's just a matter of how much they've lead or not."

I wiped the tears from my face, "You're right. I have to be the one to do this. Not Tim. Not Vic. Not anyone else. It's like you always say, I have to be the one to take action. I can't just let someone else always take control."

"That's my girl."

I got up from the table where we had both been sitting and walked to my room. I slowly pulled out my communicator. Luckily for me, every sidekick ever known was programmed into it. Or if they weren't their mentors, Ollie had made sure that I would be prepared for everything. I slowly pressed the send button.

"This is Speedy. I'm restarting the Teen Titans, anyone who wants in, show up at Titans Tower in two weeks on Friday afternoon for tryouts. I'll be waiting."

**A/N: I'm being a pain in the ass and cutting it off there. Please review.**

**Up next: Bart**


	4. Bart

**A/N: Hey, so I've noticed something, I've gotten hits on my chapters, but no reviews. Please, please, please, review the next you read. Anything is fine…well flames are never nice but I can deal. Give me some love. ******

_Aftermath_

Chapter Four: Bart

I wasn't fast anymore. I don't know what did it, but I wasn't.

I also looked like I had age at least five years, when I still felt sixteen years old. I looked more…like Wally, at least, that's what Uncle Jay told me.

I had gotten Mia's message earlier that day. What was I supposed to tell her, I wasn't fast anymore? That the Speed Force was gone? What would she think of me then? Without super-powers, I wasn't much help to anyone right now.

"This is ass," I said collapsing onto my bed. Conner was dead. Vic was offline due to his "grand adventures in space", Wally, Linda, and the twins were gone, and I wasn't Kid Flash anymore.

I knew that my friends would always be there for me. But there would be no more Titans weekends. That had to be, what I looked forward to more than anything in the whole world.

I didn't have my speed. Wally was gone. Conner was gone. The Titans it seemed, where gone.

What was I going to do?

**A/N: I am quite aware that that was ridiculously short. But hey, what can I say? The guy's being emo, give him a break.**

**Up next: Gar**


End file.
